Video Games
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Ils ont un contrat : la routine. Chaque soir, la même routine, rassurante, constante, comme une roue, un carrousel. Mais une routine qui est plus qu'elle n'y paraît, qui a quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose de céleste.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateurs de Marvel Comics et à ceux qui les ont adapté pour le grand écran, si adaptation il y eu. L'album Born to Die est la propriété de Lana Del Rey et de tous ceux qui ont travaillés sur cet album avec elle.**

**Rating : K+ **

**Pairing : Wade Wilson/Peter Parker**

**Note : Bonsoir ! Voici donc mon premier SpideyPool, ah ah... Et j'avoue que contrairement à d'autres fandoms, j'ai bien la pression, parce que je suis un peu nouvelle et un peu perdue, donc, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre. Et peut-être parce que j'ai un peu eu la folie des grandeurs pour ce texte. Mais ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais faire quelque chose sur eux (depuis que j'ai vu que le fandom était désespérément vide, en fait) alors j'ai profité de mon projet "Born to die", dont le but est de prendre les chansons de cet album pour en faire des OS. Je n'avais pas réellement prévu de faire ça pour eux mais l'inspiration est venue alors je me suis dit.. Pourquoi pas. **

**Enfin, j'arrête avec mon baratin. Sachez toutefois que cette chanson n'était pas celle que je voulais utiliser pour eux et qu'il y a donc un autre projet d'OS en préparation. Mais il va de soi qu'il ne verra le jour que si ça vous plait. Autrement, jetez moi des tomates et je fuirais vers d'autre fandoms sans plus vous embêter ^^"**

**Note 2 : Même si la chanson donne une ambiance et aide à comprendre le texte, j'essaye de faire en sorte, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas/ne connaissent pas l'artiste/la chanson, que le texte soit compréhensible même si vous ignorez les paroles.**

* * *

_« La petitesse de l'homme perdu dans l'immensité de l'univers rend vain et ridicule son désir de rechercher l'absolu. » _Voltaire

_**Swingin' in the backyard**_  
_**Pull up in your fast car**_  
_**Whistlin' my name**_  
_**Open up a beer**_  
_**And you say, "Get over here**_  
_**And play a video game"**_

Bruits de moteurs, cris, rires, pleurs. Pas sur le sol, rapides ou lents, traînants ou vifs. Fenêtres ou portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Le vent entre les feuilles, les feuilles de papier qui s'envolaient. La ville n'était qu'une source perpétuelle de bruit. Ou tout du moins, les sources perpétuelles de bruit étaient légions dans cette ville.

De fait, Peter laissait toujours son appartement parfaitement silencieux lorsqu'il le quittait pour se rendre à la fac. Appareils mis en veille voire débranchés, lumière éteintes, tout était coupé, laissant ce petit morceau de territoire, en plein cœur de cette ville si bruyante, aussi paisible qu'une cathédrale, comme une alvéole abandonnée au milieu d'une ruche en constante activité. Mais là, au travers de la porte, lui parvenait une symphonie apocalyptique, de cris, de bruits de chocs, le tout couplé à des rires hystériques.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma discrètement derrière lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait, l'étudiant ne pouvait retenir une légère grimace. Il avait tendance à parler de cet endroit comme d'un appartement, mais au vu de sa taille et du nombre incroyable de pièces, c'était plutôt un studio. Dans la limite de ses moyens en tant que tout nouvel étudiant en sciences dans une faculté qui s'était servie de sa réputation pour l'arracher à sa tante, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait s'offrir. Au milieu de la cacophonie des cris d'agonie et des rires psychotiques, des explosions et des coups de feu, l'homme-araignée se libéra de son sac à dos qu'il jeta à travers la pièce pour qu'il tombe à côté de son bureau. Puis il s'autorisa un soupir avant de se glisser directement dans la salle de bain. Le costume bleu et rouge atterrit dans le panier à linge et son porteur profita d'une douche chaude mais brève, à cause du chaos qui régnait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait, mais il préférait être là pour surveiller les lieux, on ne savait jamais.

Ce ne fut qu'en sortant, les cheveux humides, vêtu d'un jean et d'un chandail, se retrouvant de nouveau happé par le capharnaüm sonore, qu'il décida d'intervenir. Peter attrapa la télécommande et baissa le volume de la télévision, qui dégringola assez pour libérer ses oreilles et son esprit qui aurait été envahi par une migraine si cela avait duré une seconde de plus. Un cri indigné se fit entendre.

« Tu viens de bousiller mon infiltration !

\- Je l'entendais du hall, rétorqua Peter. Y a plus discret, comme infiltration. Enfin, je suppose que…

\- Le bruit m'aide à me concentrer !

\- C'est dans tes méthodes, pouffa le brun. Tout juste. »

Sur ces mots, Peter s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau et ramassa son sac pour y piocher quelques affaires, pendant que son interlocuteur continuait son infiltration ô combien grandiose.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était plus surpris de trouver Wade, Deadpool de son nom de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ? Héros ? Les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. Méchant ? Pas vraiment non plus. Mercenaire conviendrait mieux. Même s'il était assez curieux de dire qu'un pseudonyme était un « nom de mercenaire ». Mais mieux valait faire avec : il s'agissait tout de même de Deadpool. Quoiqu'il en fût, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait donc arrêté d'être surpris en trouvant Wade dans son studio, et ce, à n'importe quelle heure. Que Peter rentre immédiatement après les cours ou plus tardivement parce qu'il avait décidé de cogner du malfrat en écoutant les fréquences de la police, il le trouvait toujours, _toujours,_ chez lui. L'odeur des chichimangas qui envahissait son studio l'avait alerté, la première fois, alors qu'il était seulement sur le palier. Maintenant, elle passait totalement inaperçue, contrairement au bruit. Lors de cette première fois, d'alerté et inquiet, Peter était passé à hébété, voire éberlué en trouvant le mercenaire en noir et rouge chez lui, sur son lit, en train de regarder la télévision. Il avait même eu droit à un pouce levé agrémenté d'un « super ton appart ! » Cela ajouté au fait que Peter n'avait croisé cet excentrique que deux fois –une fois où il avait été son adversaire, une autre son allié suite à un concours hasardeux de circonstances-, il estimait être dans son bon droit lorsqu'il avait voulu chasser l'importun, comme d'autres chassaient des araignées de leurs logis. Importun qui, cela allait de soi, ne l'avait pas de cette oreille.

Wade était pire qu'un nuisible, parce qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de revenir. Parfois même alors que Peter venait tout juste de le mettre à la porte. L'homme-araignée, ne sentant pas de danger imminent, avait décidé de changer de méthode. Il s'était dit qu'il suffisait de faire comme avec les enfants –des nuisibles d'un autre genre quand on réfléchissait à quelques cas- : l'ignorer et attendre qu'il aille jouer ailleurs. Certes, l'enfant en question avait quelques tendances psychopathes et schizophrènes, mais tous les moyens étaient bons.

Encore une fois, Peter s'était rendu compte qu'il était très (trop) naïf. Alors il avait renoncé, tout simplement.

Comme avec Gwen, avec Harry, avec ses parents morts dont il avait attend le retour en vain, même si ce n'était pas à la même échelle. Il avait tout simplement renoncé à faire sortir Wade de son logis, et de sa vie, parce que toutes les personnes qu'il avait tenté de garder s'étaient volatilisées d'elles-mêmes.

Après son affrontement avec Harry, et la mort de Gwen, Peter avait voulu tout arrêter. Mais ses responsabilités l'avaient rattrapé. Il n'avait pas eu envie qu'à toutes les culpabilités que la vie s'amusait à accumuler sur sa table de chevet s'ajoute celle de ne plus rien faire pour la ville. C'était à ce moment précis, entre le renoncement et la tentative d'aller de l'avant, qu'il avait rencontré Deadpool, Wade Wilson de son vrai nom. Le seul énergumène qui ne devait pas comprendre la notion d'identité secrète. Énergumène qui pour une raison obscure, semblait s'être attaché à lui, comme un enfant vis-à-vis d'un chaton abandonné.

Et maintenant, c'était Peter qui l'acceptait sous son toit comme si le mercenaire était un chat errant. Cela faisait une drôle de paire, quand il réfléchissait. Le chaton abandonné rongé par la culpabilité et le chat errant au cerveau complètement à la dérive.

Quelque part, et de manière plutôt paradoxale, renoncer à chasser Wade de chez lui donnait à Peter l'impression d'aller de nouveau de l'avant.

C'était alors devenu un rituel : Peter trouvait Wade chez lui, à manger, dormir, regarder la télévision ou encore, jouer à la console, ce qu'il faisait actuellement, et repartait quand Peter s'endormait. C'était un accord. Un contrat, plutôt : Deadpool était friand de contrats.

L'étudiant se décida à faire ses devoirs et réviser, tandis que le mercenaire ne sortait pas une seconde de son univers virtuel et pixelisé dans lequel il était plongé depuis un bon moment.

Cette routine faisait du bien à Peter, finalement. Elle le rassurait. Et il en avait cruellement besoin. A un âge où la routine faisait peur, il avait pensé que « jouer les super en combi » (dixit Wade) serait quelque chose de divertissant, qui le rendrait immortel, et surpuissant. Il s'était cru invulnérable, et chaque jour était une aventure. Il avait cru pouvoir se défaire d'un besoin primaire de sécurité en assurant la sécurité lui-même.

Puis on lui avait rappelé qu'il était vulnérable. Et pas seulement lui : son entourage également. Plus que lui. On lui avait rappelé qu'une vie comme la sienne ne se déroulerait jamais dans la sécurité. Qu'elle ne serait jamais une vie rassurante. Son pouvoir était à double tranchant et il avait fini par se blesser. Il assurerait la sécurité en vivant continuellement dans la peur, il garantirait des routines rassurantes tout en disant adieu à une quelconque routine.

L'arrivée de Wade avait chamboulé cet ordre auquel chaque être humain de la condition de Peter semblait soumis. Il était le seul à vivre en dehors des cases, à ne pas se blesser sur ce double tranchant. Alors, même si Peter geignait parfois quand il trouvait Wade chez lui, que celui-ci se contentait de lui dire d'un air innocent « quoi ? t'as oublié notre rendez-vous ? », il devait avouer qu'il se sentait de nouveau rassuré. Grâce à cette routine. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit terriblement cocasse. Parce qu'en fin de compte, la suite de mésaventures dont il avait été la victime lui avait prouvé qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, comme n'importe qui.

Peter reposa enfin son cahier, après y avoir griffonné toute une suite d'équations. Il referma ensuite son manuel, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se sortir tous ces chiffres de la tête. Puis il se tourna, se posant sur le dos de la chaise, alors que Wade continuait de jouer. Le mercenaire n'avait pas retiré son masque. Il ne le retirait jamais.

« Bon beauté, tu joues ? S'impatienta-t-il. Ça fait trois heures que j'enchaîne les maps tout seul là. »

Cette déclaration arracha un ricanement à l'interpellé, qui quitta sa chaise et rejoignit le joueur sur son matelas après avoir branché sa manette. Bien que parfois fatigué, souvent éreinté, Peter prenait toujours le temps de jouer un peu. C'était un moment où plus rien n'existait. L'air, la mer, la terre, le vent, les montagnes, les gratte-ciels, la population qui ressemblait à un amas de fourmis qui se déplaçait dans une colonie de béton, les lumières des buildings, des étoiles, les feuilles de papier, les feuilles des arbres, la police, les criminels, son devoir, ses problèmes, ses culpabilités, plus rien n'existait alors, tout devenait aussi insignifiant que des pixels derrière un écran et les pixels derrière son écran devenaient tout ce qui importait. Il n'était plus rien, dans cet immense complexe éclaté qu'était l'univers, qu'un petit humain piqué par une araignée, devant un écran.

Wade ne parlait pas. Pour une raison aussi obscure que son attachement à « Spidey », il se taisait. Le psychopathe le plus bavard du monde restait silencieux et son esprit multiple qui avançait à cent à l'heure ralentissait la cadence pour se concentrer sur un personnage pixelisé armé d'une épée.

Et ça, c'était depuis qu'il avait rencontré Peter. Un étudiant complexe, encore jeune et fringuant mais pourtant marqué par ses épreuves et donc plus mature et réfléchi qu'il n'y paraissait. Un être impulsif qui tentait d'être raisonnable. Un super-héros mais également un jeune garçon qui grandissait et apprenait à devenir adulte, comme des milliards de personnes de son âge, sur cette immense planète pourtant si petite à l'échelle de l'univers.

Quand Peter était là, les voix se taisaient, parfois, son esprit arrêtait de crier, parfois. Parfois, son cerveau démonté et remonté recouvrait un fonctionnement normal, parfois, il parvenait à croire qu'il n'était plus si fou, parfois, il avait l'impression d'être enfin autre chose qu'un mercenaire psychopathe. Parfois. Ce soir-là pouvait être recensé parmi ces quelques « parfois ». Comme à chaque fois, Peter s'installait à une distance raisonnable, et le jeu pouvait commencer.

_**He holds me in his big arms**_  
_**Drunk and I am seein' stars**_  
_**This is all I think of**_  
_**Watchin' all our friends fall**_  
_**In and out of Old Paul's**_  
_**This is my idea of fun**_  
_**Playin' video games**_

Peu à peu, au rythme des voitures qui circulaient, des passagers qui piétinaient le macadam, des cœurs qui battaient, des lèvres qui se touchaient et se séparaient, des réveils et des assoupissements, sous la course descendante du soleil, ils colonisaient le territoire de l'autre. Ils se rapprochaient, s'affalaient, leurs pieds se posaient sur les cuisses de l'autre, leurs jambes et leurs bras se croisaient, ils s'étiraient, se détendaient, ne parlant que pour commenter ce qu'il y avait derrière l'écran, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante au monde.

Au terme d'une guerre silencieuse, les deux territoires belligérants s'unissaient. Peter finit entre les jambes de Wade, le dos sur son torse, les bras du mercenaire autour de ses hanches, la manette de ce dernier sur le ventre.

La nuit finit par tomber et les multiples lumières de la ville prirent le relais pour éclairer les rues qui se vidaient et se remplissaient. Lampadaires, panneaux publicitaires, buildings, tout s'allumait et la ville semblait s'incendier.

« Peter ? Spidey ? Hé ho ? Je me fais péter la rondelle là, bouges-toi ! »

Wade eut beau maltraiter la manette, il n'échappa pas au sort funeste qui l'attendait, ce qui ne manquait pas de le faire chouiner quelque peu. Ce jeu était décidément tristement loin de la vérité. Comme s'il ne survivrait pas sans Peter sur le terrain.

Peter qui par ailleurs, s'était endormi en une seconde. Il avait suffi d'une simple seconde, durant laquelle une femme éteignit la lumière de son bureau, un enfant tomba au sol après s'être entremêlé les pieds, un homme sortit une bouteille de lait de son frigidaire, et tant d'autres actions encore, qui se déroulèrent simultanément, une toute petite seconde, pour qu'un étudiant passe de l'éveil au sommeil.

_**It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_  
_**Everything I do**_  
_**I tell you all the time**_  
_**Heaven is a place on earth with you**_  
_**Tell me all the things you wanna do**_  
_**I heard that you like the bad girls, honey**_  
_**Is that true?**_  
_**It's better than I ever even knew**_  
_**They say that the world was built for two**_  
_**Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_

Ses yeux étaient clos, mais sa bouche entrouverte. Sa tête était retombée sur l'épaule de Wade. Son ronflement léger faisait écho aux ronronnements des voitures et celui, plus discret, des ampoules. Les lumières de l'immeuble d'en face entouraient son visage d'un halo de lumière jaunâtre. Wade regarda sa montre imaginaire, juste pour le geste, parce qu'il aimait bien porter son regard à son poignet comme s'il avait réellement une montre. Il était temps de partir. C'était dans le « contrat ». Disparaître avant que le réveil ne sonne –et se fasse exploser dans 70% des cas. S'il pouvait venir quand il voulait, cela devait être à un moment où Peter était absent, et s'il pouvait partir quand il voulait, cela devait être quand l'homme-araignée était endormi.

Deadpool soupira et releva rapidement son masque, juste assez pour dévoiler ses lèvres gercées. Il les déposa sur la joue de Peter, qui ne cilla pas. Mince. Si c'était ça, la prochaine fois, il mettrait du rouge à lèvres à tenue longue durée, histoire de laisser une belle trace digne d'une pin-up sur la joue du super en combi. Puis avec, il écrirait sur le miroir de la salle de bain « Deadpool was here ».

Il serait bien allé plus loin mais si l'étudiant dormait, c'était moins drôle. Et puis, il reviendrait de toute façon. Toujours pour manger, jouer à des jeux-vidéos, même s'il devait rester silencieux, au moins quand Peter révisait. Même si ça allait à l'encontre de sa nature et de son flot mental qui ne se mettait pas toujours en veille. Parce que cette routine les aidait tous les deux. Parce qu'il était la seule chose qui rassurait Peter. Et parce que Peter incarnait, peut-être, la dernière parcelle de raison qui lui restait. Parcelle qui se trouvait quelque part, tapie loin, très loin, dans la galaxie éclatée de sa cervelle, sous un ciel nocturne et étoilé qui leur dévoilait l'immensité de l'univers, où ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite parcelle, de raison ou de folie, tapie dans une cervelle bien plus grande.

_**And baby, now you do**_

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture si vous êtes allé jusqu'au bout ! En tout cas, si vous lisez ces lignes, vous êtes allé jusqu'au bout, félicitations. Je meurs d'envie et de peur de connaître vos avis sur cet OS, alors si le coeur vous en dit, faites moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça dans le grand carré juste en bas ^^**


End file.
